To Endure and Survive in Remnant: The Last of Us and RWBY crossover
by lownick67
Summary: Takes place before The Last of Us Part II. RWBY AU. Joel and Ellie were searching for supplies, and things didn't turned out so good. They sacrificed themselves and they both ended up in Remnant. Both are trying to get over the fact that there are no infected, no people killing each other for survival. It seems like it's too good to be true. Could this be a new life for them?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. lownick here, bringing you a new story from Andrewbird64. Like Max Payne 4, this story is also a crossover between The Last of Us and RWBY. If you want to read this on wattpad, then here's the link story/162110312-to-endure-and-survive-in-remnant-the-last-of-us.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Earth, a planet that gave life to many things that adapt to the environment. One of these was humanity. Sure, humanity wasn't perfect, and many would debate that humanity is a good thing, but you get the picture. All that matters is that Earth was home, and should always be a place where every life and being should live in harmony.

Unfortunately that all changed when the Cordyceps Fungal Infection took place and had devastated mankind for over two decades. Roughly 60% of humanity was either killed or infected by the Cordyceps. The fungus grows in the human brain while the host is still alive, taking away their higher brain function (and with it, their humanity). This caused the infected host to become hyper-aggressive and are incapable of reason or rational thought. Those who were exposed of being infected from bites or breathing spores from the infected.

There are four stages of the infection:

-Stage 1: Runners

-Stage 2: Stalkers

-Stage 3: Clickers

-Stage 4: Bloaters

 **Runners** is the first stage also the weakest stage of transformation of the infected host. The host starts turning between 1-2 days of infection. Within a day, the host will increased irritability and hostility towards others. They have poor eyesight, but they maintain some human characteristics. To tell the difference between a non-infected and an infected is the glowing orange eyes. Their body language are sluggish. Runners will become aggressive when there's a non-infected individuals in front of them. They will also attack in packs, the best way to survive is to run as far away as possible and attack when they're by themselves.

 **Stalkers** are the second stage of the infection. They have the vision and speed of Runners, with the ferocity of Clickers. The most notable physical traits that define the Stalkers are the distinct croaking noises they make, the beginning of fungal growths on the head and face with only one eye left, the development of pseudo-echolocation, and their discretion upon spotting a victim at distance. They will strafe and take cover, eventually closing in on the victim, hence the name "Stalker". Up close, Stalkers are very aggressive and will charge directly at the victim. Stage 2 may take place anywhere between a week to a month after the start of the infection (Stage 1) and last up to a year (Stage 3).

Their strength is equal to a fit human being, as their attacks can interrupt actions made by the player. Although their grab attack can be shaken off, it will still result in an instant death from blood loss/infection if the Stalker succeeds with the attack.

According to the _Stages of Infection_ collectible, the modus operandi of a Stalker is to "hide and ambush victims." The collectible implores readers to check their surroundings, but no other information is provided. Their croaking may be heard from a distance in various areas, but it only serves as ambiance rather than a threat.

 **Clickers** are the third stage of the Infected and take roughly a year to reach this stage of infection. They have had prolonged exposure to the fungus, and now possess strength that significantly surpasses the average human. This makes them deadlier, but at the price of being completely blind due to fungal infection taking over their face. However, Clickers are able to maneuver through areas by utilizing echolocation, which produces noticeable clicking/screeching noises to locate sources of sound, hence their name. Like Runners, Clickers can sometimes be found in a passive state.

Clickers appear less human than Runners and Stalkers, with faces that are completely skewed and scarred by fungus developed from their infected brains. The fungal plates have apparently adapted to keep the host/pathogen alive and able to spread, as a direct shot to the face with a powerful weapon such as a revolver will more often than not just break off a chunk of the mold, leaving the Clicker's brain unharmed, but exposing the victim's face and rendering them able to see once again (until the fungus regrows). Clickers are dangerous and much more aggressive than Runners, and like Stalkers, they no longer resist the fungus because their humanity has been completely eliminated. They seem to have enhanced strength, as they can overwhelm and kill anyone if grappled and always succeed if attacking other humans. Clickers also possess what seems like very high intelligence, never leaving an area when they have heard prey run by them, and will constantly check every available nook and cranny to locate the source of the sound with little regard to give up on the task at hand.

When provoked, a Clicker will immediately enter into a "berserk mode," aggressively flailing its arms and 'roaring'. At this point, if a survivor has been "spotted" by a Clicker, the Clicker will attack head-on and will not flinch when shot, unless the player is using high-powered rounds.

 **Bloaters** are the fourth, final, rarest, and most dangerous stage of infection as they take the longest to develop, taking years to reach this stage. They are covered in thick fungus that effectively acts as armor. Because of this protective covering, they can withstand multiple hits from weapons such as the Shotgun and Hunting Rifle, and even hatchets and machetes making them extremely tough to eliminate. Bloaters are extremely aggressive, but are rather slow-moving, making them more predictable than other infected. Like Clickers, Bloaters 'see' using echolocation to locate and trap a survivor. Because the fungus has completely deformed their face and blinded them, their echolocation is a lot less refined than the Clickers. If a Bloater grabs a survivor, it will violently rip their jaw apart through brute strength, or grab the player's head and smash it, killing them instantly. There is no way for the player to defend themselves if grabbed - the result is an instant kill. Bloaters throw sacks of mycotoxin, which explode on impact, spraying the target with the toxin. The mycotoxin will hurt any non-infected individuals , so it is recommended to avoid these deadly clouds.

Bloaters, like all Infected, are vulnerable to fire. When set ablaze, a Bloater will wildly thrash around, trying to put out the flames. After being immolated, they will be charred, black, and smoking. Their armor will also be charred and brittle, making them vulnerable to low-powered weapons. Considering the rate at which Cordyceps grows after its fruiting body has emerged from the hosts head, the infected is estimated to take from 10 to 15 years to reach stage 4.

Even after an infected individual has died, the fungus will continue to grow. It grows into big fungal plants around the body so much as only a few inches but can cover large areas. By this point, the corpse becomes skeletal and brittle, and the fungus sticks the body to whatever surface it is on. The fungus will begin to emit spores from the body which will infect anyone that breathes them. To combat this, most survivors carry gas masks, although if the person is immune to the infection they have no need for one.

The infected weren't the only thing that killed humanity, but also how mankind went to show their true colors. People are murdering each other for survival. Martial law hits cities. Food was running low. There are even cannibals who hunt other humans for food and survival. How can anyone live like this?

Only two people struggled for a long time for surviving. These two had been through a lot. They lost people important to them. These two are Joel Miller and Ellie Williams. They seen things they shouldn't have had. At first they couldn't stand each other. It was supposed to be a smuggling job, but then he found out that he was smuggling an infected girl. Ellie convices Joel that she is immune. Ellie was supposed to be delivered to the Fireflies to find a cure for humanity. Almost a full year, both of them have been fighting their hardest to keep staying alive. They actually learn a lot from each other of what they have been through. Later, Joel became a father figure to Ellie. He lost his daughter once, and he wasn't going to lose Ellie too.

A woman named Marlene, leader of the Fireflies were fighting to find the cure for the infection to save humanity. Their catchphrase, "Look for the light. Believe in the Fireflies," Is just another propaganda to recruit more members to fight martial law. The Fireflies were being hunted down by soldiers as they were in a war. Marlene found out that Ellie was immune and sent Joel to deliver her to the Fireflies. Unfortunately Joel didn't want Ellie to die from doctors removing her brain in order to find a cure. Joel went to kill almost every Firefly members and the doctors who were about to perform the surgery. Even killing Marlene so she won't come back after them.

In the end, Joel lied to Ellie about how there were others like her and the Fireflies decided to give up looking for the cure. Deep down, Joel knew he destroyed the rest of humanity. He chose to save one person rather than to save billions to live. Ellie was devastated because she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of humanity. She made Joel swear that everything that he said to her about the Fireflies were true.

He looked at her in the eyes, crossed his arms and said: "I swear."

Ellie looked back with tears waiting to be released, and with a croaked voice she simply said: "Okay."


	2. Final Stay on Earth

**Forgot to mention this from the prologue. Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of us or RWBY. TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and PlayStation's Sony Computer Entertainment, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

In the suburbs, there were once used to be a beautiful neighborhood where people were living in a good community. Children would either play with other kids while laughing, or go rushing towards the ice cream Truck with money in their hands to pay the Ice Cream Man himself in exchange for ice cream in any shape and flavor. Men grilling barbeque while they host their party, neighbors inviting other neighbors for dinner and talk about life, or they would just have a laugh.

Now the suburbs is nothing, but a wasteland and good place for looting. Cars are now stranded out in roads, rusting away with broken dusty windows. Deserted dilapidated homes with plant life growing all over the place. Inside the houses, there were many cherished belongings left by many who evacuated to the quaratine zones. Messages, photos, notes, letters, and diaries were left for loved ones, or any survivors to find what was left from the people who once lived there.

Not far, but very close; we see that two survivors were searching for any supplies or food they can manage. Those two survivors are Joel and Ellie. Two human beings who fight to stay alive. Both lost loved ones and trust in humanity, but they are strong and lived through the worst times, making them the toughest people you'll come across with.

Joel Miller is a 54 year old man who lost his daughter over twenty years ago. Ever since that horrible night when Sarah was shot by a soldier during the evacuation at the age of 12, Joel became angry, brutal, and merciless towards his enemies. That all changed one day when Ellie came to his life. At first, Ellie was nothing, but smuggling cargo to Joel. Later, Joel had a deep connection with her, and didn't want to give her up to the Fireflies just so that they can find the cure. Joel was actually guilty that he destroyed the rest of humanity, but he couldn't lose another daughter, he just can't go through that again.

Ellie Williams, a 19 year old girl who is the immuned one from the infected since she has the bite wound for five years by now. She got tired of wearing sweaters all the time just so she could hide the bite; what she did however is that, she got herself a tattoo of a moth landing on leaves on the same exact arm where she was bitten. She is also into women ever since she revealed her feelings to her best friend Riley when she kissed her on the lips. True love didn't last when they were chased by infected runners, and during the same day where she and Riley got bit. They didn't know what to do in that situation, until Riley came up with two options. Either they shoot themselves in the head for it is much quicker and painless, but they were not a huge fan of option one. or they can wait it out so they would be all poetic and lose their minds together. They did, and Riley was the only one who finally lost it. Ellie, who didn't lose herself to the infection, had to put her down herself. Joel didn't care about Ellie's sexuality when she told him about how close she was to her best her best friend. He wanted her to be strong, and help her fight what she's looking for the purpose of life. After all these years, Ellie never knew her mom, the only thing left of her is that, her mom left her a gift for Marlene to give to Ellie was her switchblade. That same switchblade that kept her alive for those past five years while traveling with Joel.

They arrived at the suburban neighborhood with Joel taking the lead, while Ellie followed suit. After Joel killed Marlene, him and Ellie had been living with Joel's brother Tommy at some neighborhood where there is no martial law, or soldiers, or no infected around the premises. it was a sanctuary for the clan. When they were running out of supplies and resources, Tommy ordered some people to look for more resources. Joel volunteered to help for their clan. Ellie wanted to join, but Joel told her to stay put. She manages to convince Joel to take her with him.

When preparing, Joel brings his trusty backpack and gear. His weapons consisted of firearms and melee weapons that were upgraded:

-9mm Pistol

-Revolver

-Hunting Rifle with scope

-Shotgun

-Crossbow

-Shorty

-El Diablo

-Flamethrower

-Hatchet

-Pipe

-Shivs

-Bricks and bottles

His gear that he brought were lots of blades, alcohol, rags, binds, and explosives to create med kits, molotovs, bombs, and smoke grenades. The bag also carries notes, letters, diaries, photo and tape recoders, manuals, and firefly pendants Joel had collected over the years. The only photo Joel had treasured was an old photo of him hugging his daughter Sarah in her soccer uniform while she was holding her trophy.

Ellie gave it to Joel when she stole it from his brother while he tried to give it to him , but Joel refused to accept the photo. Joel was thankful for Ellie for giving him the photo, as he learns that no matter how hard you try, you can't escape the past.

Ellie brought weapons of her own and gear to craft things for survival like Joel, but different weapons. The weapons she brought in her bag are:

-Tactical Shotgun

-Enforcer

-Military Sniper

-Assault Rifle

-Launcher

-9mm Pistol

-Scoped Semi-Auto Rifle

-Frontier Rifle

-Bow

-Her mother's Switchblade

-Machete

-Molotovs and Nail bombs

-Med kits

-Bottles and Bricks

Inside her backpack were her favorite comic book series Savage Starlight, and the Uncharted Series. A FireFly pendant that belong to her deceased girlfriend, Riley. Sam's toy robot, a letter from her mother, and pun books.

Now back to the scene where they are searching for supplies. They come to a house that was abandoned. Joel who makes sure if the house is alright to search, took his weapon out, with Ellie doing the same.

"Okay, we're about to enter the house. And once we're inside, I want you to check upstairs, while I'll go check the first floor and and basement. Got that?"

"Got it Joel." She nodded to confirm.

"Let's get to it then."

Joel opens the door and they went into stealth mode by crouching very quietly searching the house. After ten minutes of checking the house for any signs of danger, it was clear that it was safe.

"Clear! There's nothing scary here!" Ellie hollered to Joel from upstairs.

"Same here! Looks like it's safe to search the house after all." Joel now confirming it's safe to search for any supplies, food and other valuables.

"On It!" Ellie began searching the rooms. One of the rooms she was in was a gold mine for her. There were video games scattered on the floor. A game console by the broken TV. Movies that were untouched for years as it is now filled with dust. On the wall there was a guitar placed there. With no time wasting, Ellie headed for the Game console first as she never had the chance to play a video game.

The console was black, filled with years of dust all over it. Ellie cleared the dust away with her hand. The game console has a weird symbol on the top that reads PS. On the front side of the console, it was revealed that the console was called PS4 Pro ( **Autor's Note: I know the PS4 or PS4 Pro didn't** **exist until late 2013, but as I said before it's an alternate universe** ). Beside the PS4 Pro, there were two black controllers that looks to be in good condition. She grabbed them and the console in her back, now having a chance to play video games. Ellie then grabbed the games that were on the floor and the one in the bag as well.

Next, she rushed towards the movies. She reads "Blu-Ray" on every disc she found. She takes every film on the shelf. Some of the titles to her looked cool, scary, sad, funny, and interesting. She can't wait to watch them when she gets the chance.

Ellie then went for the comics, and boy it was a surprise. These comics were not like anything she's read before. There are titles about superheroes like Batman, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Watchmen, V for Vendetta, and more. It was going to take a long while for Ellie to read all through these new comics.

Last, Ellie had her eyes on the Guitar that was placed on the walls. It was a beautiful thing. Ellie remembered that, Joel told her from five years ago that he wanted to be a singer when he was young. He also told her that he'll teach her how to play the guitar. She did when she got her first guitar, and learned pretty fast for a fourteen-year old girl. Sadly, it was destroyed when one of the locals threw her guitar so far when he was complaining to Ellie that she was making a ruckus. the guitar smashed into pieces, and Joel was there to beat his ass senseless. Now, Ellie got a new guitar, and perform songs while playing it. Ellie grabbed the guitar from the walls and somehow managed to fit the large guitar in her medium sized backpack. She was so happy with herself from discovering something so great.

While Ellie was still searching other rooms, Joel was busying himself in the kitchen, bathroom's, and the living room and basement. He found a lot of supplies, and food, enough for the clan. Just as he exists the basement, something to his right caught his eyes. On the right, there was a door that was closed. Joel walks to the door and tries to open it, only to be locked. He sighs, and then brought the shiv out to used it to open the door. It worked as the door was finally unlocked. Satisfied with himself, Joel opens the door, only to looked surprised and shocked on what he was seeing. "Ellie come down here! You would not believe what I just stumbled across." Joel called her over as he heard footsteps coming from the steps of the stairs as Ellie reached Joel.

"What is it? She questioned Joel.

He looked at Ellie and smiled. "This here."

Looking at what he's talking about, Ellie's jaw dropped. "Holy Shit, Joel."

In the closet were tons of ammo for pistols, shotguns, snipers, arrows, rifles and more. This is unbelievable! who ever owned this house must've been rich and paranoid for his or her life. Now that the person was not here at this moment, the duo began taking the ammos. It took them five minutes to store them into their bags. Ellie turned to her father figure. "Is that everything we need Joel?" She questioned if everything is good.

He Replied: "All ready to go."

"Good, now let's get out of-" Before she could even finished her sentence, they heard a voice coming from outside.

"Find them! They must be here somewhere. Search every house in the area!" Joel and Ellie quietly went out the window and saw eight men with their weapons out, searching for someone. They were disgusting and dangerously looking men.

"This is fucking stupid, why are we here? Who cares about an old man and a young woman?". One of the men complains while the same man argued back.

"Quit bitchin' and keep looking. They might have something and probably found something we could use back at the camp."

Then the same person chuckled. "Also we might as well have some fun with the girl. It's been awhile that we had a good time."

"Sick motherfuckers..," Ellie muttered to herself in disgust.

Joel said nothing as he was crafting something and Ellie watched what he was doing. It took a few seconds as he finished whatever he crafted. In his hand was a nail bomb, this bomb will shred anything in it's path to shreds. Joel motioned to Ellie to hide in another room. She understood and left. Joel prepared to throw the bomb as he aimed at one of the three men out of eight. Holding his breath, Joel threw the bomb at the three men while it landed in front of their feet. The said three men stared at the object that was in front of them until the object started to release smoke, and that was when reality hit them before it was too late to get away. "HOLY SHI-" it was all they could screamed out until the bomb exploded and shredding the men to pieces. The closest had his limbs torned off his torso and head blown, leaving him, a bloody mess. The second hunter's stomach was ripped open as his intestines was shown sticking out his abdomen as dark red liquid was spilling out of his intestine, making a noticeable puddle. The third hunter had blades embedded into his eyes due to the bomb having blades in it. He instantly died, and went straight to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" The five remaining hunters now on high alert ready their weapons with anger shown in their eyes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Hunter 1 shouted.

"That was my friends that you killed, you fuck!" Hunter 2 screamed

"We'll find you, and you're gonna wish you were dead!" Hunter 3 promised to the duo.

"I think it came from that house over there, look the door is opened." Hunter 4 pointed out to his friends.

Joel realized that the door was indeed opened, and it was obvious that the hunters will check the house. _'Shit,'_ Joel swore in his mind and quickly went to hide in the walls corner and took out his revolver from his holster, ready for a fight.

The hunters stepped into the house with weapons ready to fire at anything. Joel could hear clearly on what they were doing and saying. He heard one of the hunters ordering the others to split up. Joel thought this might prove difficult for Ellie and him for the chance of surviving, but they've been in intense situations before, so they might make it out alive. He then heard two pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs, and that means that three men remained in the first floor. _'Here we go,'_ Joel crouched and silently went for the hunter that was checking in the living room. The hunter was too focused on searching for the duo, that he didn't even noticed that Joel was walking up to him. When Joel got close, he grabbed hold of the man while he aimed the gun at his head. The hunter stood still when was grabbed and begging for Joel to let him go. "Hey man, take it easy alright. Please don't hurt me." Joel went into a kneeling position while holding the man, and he then began to strangle the man to death. The hunter thrash around, and was trying to get Joel off of him while releasing grunts and huffs to get oxygen, but Joel overpowers the hunter. Seven seconds passed, the hunter went limp from the strangling, and Joel quickly snapped his neck to silence him for good. He then put the body down without making any noise, and went for the other two.

It didn't take long for Joel to find the other two as they were in the kitchen. Taking out the crossbow and aiming it the hunters head. But before he press the trigger the hunter turned around to see Joel aiming the crossbow. "Oh fuck! Hey, I fou-," he yelled for his friend until he took and arrow to the head and dropped dead to the ground blood pouring onto the wooden floor.

"Shit!" Joel cursed and ran for the last hunter who turned around to see his friend laying on the floor, dead with an arrow sticking out of his head. The hunter managed to shoot Joel once in the abdomen, making him scream in pain, but Joel quickly punched the hunter and threw the gun across the room. Delivering brutal punches to the hunter, Joel was about to slam his head on the counter by the sink, until the hunter punched the wound on Joel's abdomen where the bullet hit him. Joel screamed in pain and try to get him, unfortunately the hunter repeatedly kept punching the wound making Joel weak, and was sent onto the floor. The hunter was on top him, blowing punches after punches on Joel's face and he spat blood out of his mouth. The hunter wasn't done yet as he went to press the wound with the bullet on him further into his body. Joel was screaming in agony, and his vision starting to fade away.

Out of nowhere, someone from behind grab the hunters neck and slit his throat with a switchblade, spraying blood on Joel's face. The hunter did nothing but grabbed his neck keeping from losing more blood, until he grew pale and fell to the floor twitching and died a few seconds later. Joel looked to the person who killed that hunter, which was none other than Ellie, who was shocked to see him looking pale. "Oh my God, Joel!" She put the switchblade away and went to check up on him. Ellie saw the wound on Joel's abdomen while blood was leaking out of his shirt. She took a med kit from her backpack and began to treat his wounds.

"Forget about me, Ellie...what about...the others?" Joel asked weakly.

"Already taken cared of, they won't be a problem anymore." Ellie reassure Joel while taking the bullet out.

"AUUGH!" Joel screamed as she finally took the bullet out, but was still losing blood.

"It's going to be okay, I've done this before, remember?" Ellie asked while she finishes healing him up.

Joel was about to answer until they heard a clicking, and moaning noises that made them stiff.

"No, not here. Not now." Ellie spoke as there were infected around the area. They turned heads to the corner as a clicker just entered the kitchen, listening for prey. The clicker immediately found the source, and began running towards the surviving duo. Joel quickly took out his revolver and shot the disgusting bastard in the head six times before it's head was blown open. Ellie immediately ran to the door and shut it while locking it as the infected were trying to break into the house.

"Joel can you get up?" Ellie asked trying to get Joel onto his feet. It failed.

"It's no use. Ellie, I need you to leave me here while you get out here." He stated.

"What?! No I can't, I won't leave you!" She screamed. "I've almost lost you once, and I won't lose you again!"

"I need you to listen to me, Ellie! Just get out here! My luck has finally run out. My time has come. You still got enough time to live a life. I don't want to lose another daughter." Joel's statement reached Ellie's ears as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"No, I won't let you die alone. If you're going to die, then you won't die alone. We stick together as always." Ellie gave him a small smile as she was still crying.

Joel said nothing, but did shed a few tears. Ellie was not a little girl anymore, she is now nineteen years old, which makes her an adult. He was proud of her, but he didn't want another Sarah incident. Only this time, he was going to die with his daughter. _'I'm going to see you again,_ _baby girl. Daddy's coming home.'_

While Joel was having his moment, Ellie was crafting nail bombs and molotovs. She went for the oven and turned it on and opens the door and placed one of the bombs there. Ellie then went to find the boiler room and she found and threw the molotov on the boiler, trying to overheat it. She later returned to Joel, who was still on the floor, watching her placing bombs around the house. "You sure you want to do this?" Joel asked one last time before they perished.

Ellie looked at Joel in the eyes and said: "More than anything."

"Ellie, I love you. I hope you know that." Joel said his words for the last time.

"I love you too, Joel."

The infected finally broke the door down and headed straight for Joel and Ellie. Ellie sees this as her chance as she threw the molotov in the oven where she placed the bomb inside. The oven suddenly exploded, while in the boiler room, the boiler blew up as well, blowing up the house, obliterating everything inside the house. From the outside, the house is seen bursting into flames as smoke was filling up the air.

No one got out of the house alive.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? As always, leave a like and a review.**


End file.
